


Warm Rain

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BillDip, First Meetings, Hypnosis, M/M, Oneshot, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Warm rain splattered along the sidewalk, soaking his clothes. It had been a long time since Bill had been able to feel any warmth or cold from the weather outside, but as he reached the home of an elder vampire, the rain getting on his skin, he wished he could feel the warmth once more.Little did he know there was someone inside who would make him remember what it was like to feel warm.





	Warm Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had the inspiration, I had the means, and here we are! Enjoy, my wonderful readers.
> 
> Special shout out to roboticpopsauce for helping me with this <3

The rain poured heavily as Bill walked through it, no umbrella over his head and a light jacket to cover his shoulders. It wasn’t cold out, he had stopped feeling the cold a long time ago, but he should have at least worn something heavier to protect his clothing from the rain. He had always liked the rain, sometimes it could be cold and soothing, and when he was human, he could remember that sometimes it would be hot and storming, like razors against his skin.

The house was up on the top of a small incline, which would have been enough to get him out of breath if he had still been human, but instead was just a little bit of an inconvenience for him. He didn’t often have to come to this place, having only been there once since he was turned, but every vampire occasionally had to make the trek up to the older vampires house.

Bill walked into the house after knocking, brushing the water out of his hair as he pushed it away from his face. He felt like a drowned cat, wet and hissy about having to be out in the cold. Being inside didn’t even make him feel any better as someone came up, helping him take off his jacket and ushering him further inside.

“Bill, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Elias greeted with a smile. There was a low fire burning in the pit against the wall, more than likely giving the humans just enough light to see by, but it was plenty of light for Bill. Elias sat down next to the fire, a human almost instantly coming up by his side and settling in on the older vampires lap.

“It’s nice to see you too. Don’t you get tired of these routine meetings though?” Bill asked. The human sitting down in Elias’ lap was a brunette, that familiar blank stare about him that humans got after they were hypnotized after a while. Bill looked him over appreciatively, before focusing most of his attention back to Elias. 

“Checking in on the newer vampires is a part of my job, even if you’re over a hundred. Talk to me again after about two thousand and we can stop these meetings.” Elias laughed, petting the blond’s hair. He noticed Bill’s stare, shifting so Bill could see the human better. “Do you like him? I’ve had him for a little while now, he’s rather pretty.”

“He seems nice,” Bill offered after a moment. The human turned to look at him, brown eyes looking over at Bill for a moment before he turned back to look at Elias. A crash came from downstairs, an irate voice, if Bill had cared more he would have tried to make out what they were saying.

Elias waited a moment before he moved, putting the human down in his seat. “Don’t worry too much about him, he’ll stay right there unless someone tells him otherwise. I have another guest who is incapable of waiting five more minutes for us to be done.”

Bill nodded, waiting until Elias was gone before he looked at the human again. He was picking at the arm of the chair, tearing at a small hole that was there, Bill could hear the fabric mangling and breaking, but he did nothing to stop the human. At least, not at first.

“Come here,” Bill eventually murmured, his voice soft. It was so easy to take that tone with humans, the one that made them listen and broke their minds much too easily. The human hesitated a moment before he rose out of the chair, coming to stand before Bill, like a grape waiting to be plucked from the vine. Bill’s hands reached out, grasping at the human's hands, lifting them up and lightly tugging the human into his lap. Without a word of protest, the human sat down in his lap, staring up at him with those brown eyes. They were like gems, a spark hiding in the depths that was almost extinguished.

“Aren’t you a pretty human,” Bill hummed. He had that vacant look in his eyes, the one that humans got after a while, but he still looked wonderful. Bill brought himself a bit closer to the human, inhaling the thick smell that came from him. It was heady, heavy, he was obviously taken care of. “Can you tell me your name?”

The human stared down at him, an interested look in his eyes like he wanted to speak, but couldn’t at first. Bill reached up to cup the human's cheek, thumb gently rubbing over the soft skin underneath his eye. It took a moment before the human breathed out his name, still staring back at Bill.

“Dipper is a nice name,” Bill murmured. Humans like this, the truly broken ones, had been here too long. Not a lot of humans who were there had chosen this kind of life, and with the sheer amount of hypnosis that Dipper was under, he doubted that Dipper had been one to choose this life. Some humans were taken as easily as walking from their home, or from a bar at night. Some were outright kidnapped in public.

“Would Elias give you up?” Bill asked himself, hands running over Dipper’s arms. The human stared down back at him, hands settling on the chair by Bill’s head. “Would you ever leave him?”

Bill didn’t have much to offer a human, not like what Elias could offer. But again, he got a blank stare from the human still sitting in his lap, with bright brown eyes that would probably look better if he was turned into a vampire. Bill took Dipper’s face in his hands, making the human lean down until they were so close he could feel Dipper’s breath against his skin. He remembered being a human, when his boundaries had been so sure of themselves, but he had learned quickly as a vampire, how to keep humans close. The human stared down at him, blank as ever, not even reacting as Bill pressed his lips against the humans own. He was so warm, full of life. It was a feeling Bill missed.

“Come here, let me have a taste,” Bill murmured. Dipper leaned forward immediately, baring his throat. It was pale, thin, but a couple scars were decorating the skin from previous bites. There was no way that Dipper hadn’t been there for a couple of years.

He pressed his lips against Dipper’s throat before he let his fangs sink in, piercing flesh with ease. Dipper tasted sweet, like chocolate covered strawberries. Bill took a couple heavy gulps before he was pulling back, sealing up the wound so there was no mark left. Dipper’s shoulders slumped down, his breathing slightly heavier as one of the human's hands went to his shoulder. It was only there for a moment, as Dipper balanced himself, before Dipper flinched slightly, putting his hand on the chair Bill was sitting in instead.

“Sorry,” Dipper mumbled, voice thick. It was like he hadn’t spoken in a while, and had to remember how before he said each word. Bill clicked his tongue, grabbing the humans hands to place on his shoulders. Dipper was stiff for a moment before he relaxed, leaning more of his weight against Bill.

“A cute little human, is what you are. I see why Elias has you in here.” He put his hands close to Dipper’s middle, still on his hips though. “When he comes in here, you won’t remember anything about this. I didn’t drink from you, but if he asks you would be more than happy to come with me, but you won’t say a word about me unless he asks.” Carefully, he nudged the human. “Go sit down, he’ll be coming back soon.”

Dipper looked down at him, his eyes the most wonderful shade of brown, bright and warm, like coffee with the tiniest splash of milk. After a moment the human did as he was asked, pulling back from Bill and going to sit in the other chair as though nothing had happened.

It wasn’t a moment too soon, as Elias came in just seconds later, a damp rag being used to wash away the scent of fresh blood. “My apologies, it’s not often that I have visitors like that, but she required special attention.” Elias looked over Dipper with ease, making the human get up and stand to the side as he sat down once more.

“It’s no problem,” Bill reassured. “I’m assuming that we’re done here? It’s been a hundred years, we don’t really need to have this newborn physical. You know what you’re going to see.” He chanced a glance at Dipper, not sure if he should bring up anything about the human. Bill wanted him, more than he had ever wanted a human before, but he couldn’t make that too obvious.

“Has my human caught your interest, Bill?” Elias almost purred as he caught Bill’s gaze. Any hopes of Bill being able to keep up the subtlety threw itself out the window as Elias grasped Dipper’s wrist. “He’s a fun one to have around.”

“He is rather cute,” Bill agreed. Dipper didn’t look at him, staring down at the floor. “How much do you want for him?”

“He’s not for sale,” Elias said flatly. Bill glanced over at the vampire, arching a brow. “He’s one of my favorite ones, I’d prefer to keep him.”

“So he’s not for sale, big deal. But I’d like to take him anyways,” Bill said. “He would do well in my coven, and I don’t have a human yet. It would cause a lot of problems to be solved, don’t most vampires have a human?”

“They don’t normally try to take the ones I’m attached to,” Elias murmured. Yet he hummed, obviously considering it. “You’re not a behavior case that I normally have to worry about, are you saying that I do now? Or is someone in your coven a case I need to look into?”

“Does it count as a coven when it’s simply me?” Bill asked in return, rolling his eyes. He didn’t care about other humans, but he wanted _that one._ “Come on, Elias, let me take the human. You can get a thousand more and you know it.”

It was Elias’ turn to roll his eyes, but he still gestured at the human. Dipper walked forward, his hand lightly taken by Elias. The vampire turned his hand around, kissing the inside of the human's wrist before he finally let him go.

“You can take him, fine, but this is the only human that I’m ever going to give you,” Elias said with a wave. “I can find a hundred more just like him, you’re right.”

Slowly, Bill offered his hand out to Dipper, who hesitated but still took it after a moment. It was a weird moment, where Dipper’s hand was in his own, waiting for a moment, wide brown eyes staring up at him. Bill tugged him closer, pressing the human against his side. He was so warm, reminding Bill of how the sun felt against his skin when he had still been human.

It was still raining as they made their way outside, Bill’s jacket going over Dipper’s shoulders to protect him from the rain as they started walking. The night air was still fresh, the water a soothing catharsis against his skin as they walked down the street. The sound of Bill’s shoes against the ground was the only sound out there besides Dipper’s heartbeat, strong and steady as he clung to the vampire.

And the night, as soft and gentle as it had always been, welcomed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Want to see more? Feel free to follow my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
